


Sandwich

by sunaddicted



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Caretaking, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short, Tenderness, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: "Meow""I didn't change my mind in the past sixty seconds""Hiss!""And then I'm the one who does the bullying: I'm the real victim here"





	Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an old post by the amazing @afaapm ♡♡♡

_Sandwich_

James had realised long before getting together with Q that the young Quartermaster wasn't the greatest at taking care of himself; it was evident from the hours he kept at work - even M went home at a more reasonable time than Q did - and the kind of food he was seen ingesting throughout the day: chips, overpriced soggy sandwiches straight from the vending machines and some kind of greasy takeaway he picked at.

All obviously accompanied by unhealthy quantities of strongly-brewed tea.

Maybe James didn't have much room to judge - he really wasn't any good at taking care of himself either, he just sold it better than Q did - but he was determined to ensure that his boyfriend would be at least properly fed, if not rested and more relaxed.

Which marked the beginning of a long list of mostly unsuccessful experiments; Q would forget to eat anything that required taking a proper break or two hands to eat and he refused to bring to work any big containers because he needed the space in his bag for his laptop and his projects, which he really should leave to work rather than tote around town.

Sandwiches seemed to be a good compromise, though - provided that they weren't too stuffed, that they didn't drip condiments all over the place and that the bread wasn't the kind that rained crumbs even after the gentlest of touches.

Hadn't he loved Q as much as he did, James would have given up and told the younger man to fuck off already.

He opened a can of tuna - the kind preserved in water because Q's cats liked to snub their own pricey food in favour of whatever their owner ate - with practiced ease and, after draining it, he put it in a bowl to start on the salad; the only way to make sure that the condiment didn't drip too much, it was to toss the salad before putting it in the sandwich instead of directly assembling it on the bread.

"Meow"

James sighed; he wondered whether having kids was as stressful as having cats "No"

"Meow"

He was sure he wasn't imagining the different inflection in the cat's imperious meowing "Too late: I added lemon" James retorted, completely unapologetic as he squeezed half of a lemon on the tuna and chopped the other one as finely as he could - he wasn't a fan of rind but honestly? Q could use all of the nice vitamins it held. James drizzled some olive oil on the tuna and added the smallest pinch of salt, onion, mint, hot sauce and a tad of pepper.

And no, he definitely didn't smirk when Q's cat smelled the spicier ingredients and sneezed rather petulantly.

"Are you bullying my cat again?"

James grinned "I would never do such a thing"

"Liar" Q accused the other man fondly, wrapping his arms around the other's waist and standing on his tiptoes to watch what kind of lunch he was putting together "That looks yummy"

Those words probably shouldn't have been enough to make his ego swell with pride - it was just a sandwich, not a three-course meal worthy of a five-star restaurant "It's supposed to"

"Can I have two?"

"Of course" James replied warmly, feeling as satisfied as only a grandma who had been asked for seconds could.

God, he was getting old.

"Thank you, love"

"Don't mention it" though, he wouldn't be complaining if Q decided to praise him anyway "Now, go and get dressed: I'm driving you to MI6"

"You're the best"

"I know" still, it was such a sweet hit every time.

"Meow"

"I didn't change my mind in the past sixty seconds"

"Hiss!"

"And then I'm the one who does the bullying: I'm the real victim here"


End file.
